Michael Schumacher
Michael Schumacher — Former German Formula One racer, 7 times World Champion. History Pre-MiniDrivers Schumacher born 3 January 1969 in Hürth, West Germany. Became a Formula 1 racer in 1991. Raced in Jordan, Benetton (Won 2 World Championships) and Ferrari (Won 5 World Championships). Retired in 2006. 2009 Schumacher first appeared in MiniDrivers 1X13. He wanted to replace an injured Felipe Massa during European GP, but Luca Badoer did it. In MiniDrivers 1X21 he appeared as a present for Nico Rosberg, because he is back to F1 and now Nico's teammate, he appeared in the end of episode to show a new design of MiniDrivers. 2010 Schumacher seen in new MiniDrivers opening. In MiniDrivers 2X02 he started after Mark Webber in Bahrain. In MiniDrivers 2X03 he overtook Jenson Button in Australia and accidently hit Fernando Alonso in turn. In MiniDrivers 2X04 he seen in Picture Of The Race, he watching on a wheel of his car without wheel nut, removed by Nico Rosberg. in MiniDrivers 2X05 he seen in a car plug on pit lane, later in a race Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel overtook him, he seen in a big crash, because of slow Safety Car. In MiniDrivers 2X06 he seen on starting grid after Jenson Button in Spain, but later overtook him and Jenson tryed to shoot in him with gun but failed and Schumi thrown his trophy in Jenson, after that trophy throwing became Michael's gag. In MiniDrivers 2X07 he seen on starting grid after his teammate in Monaco, later he overtook Fernando Alonso and when he talked with his crew chief Ross Brawn, Fernando stolen his 6th position. In MiniDrivers 2X08 he again battled with Button, now in Turkey, and he again thrown his cup in him, but Jenson shoot in it, trophy hit Schumacher and Button overtook him, he seen finished 4th in that race. In MiniDrivers 2X09 he raced 8th in Canada, he was sad, because of bad tyres and was overtook by some racers. In MiniDrivers 2X11 raced after Rubens Barrichello in Britain and come to pit stop on the next lap, after this he was overtook by Barrichello and Alonso, he finished 9th in that race. In MiniDrivers 2X12 he finished 9th in his home GP. In MiniDrivers 2X13 he battled with Barrichello in Hungary. In MiniDrivers 2X14 he overtook Rosberg in Belgium, but Nico later overtook him and Schumi finished 6th. In MiniDrivers 2X15 he was overtook by Webber in Italy and finished 9th. In MiniDrivers 2X16 he overtook Nick Heidfeld in Singapore. In MiniDrivers 2X17 he seen on starting grid after Barrichello in Japan, later battled with his teammate and finished 6th. In MiniDrivers 2X18 he finished 4th in Korea. In MiniDrivers 2X19 he seen last in car plug behind Nico Hulkenberg in Brazil and finished 7th. In MiniDrivers 2X20 he wanted to became a World Champion next year and accidently caused a crash with Vitantonio Liuzzi in Abu Dhabi. In MiniDrivers 2X21 he appeared as character of fictional video game, Mini For Speed: Pole Position. During the race he battled with Barrichello, that get an achievement "Hungaroring Revenge", thrown in him his cup, but failed, when Rubens overtook Schumi, German hit his former teammate with Wooden Hammer, overtook him and get an achievement "Old Friends...". In that race he finished 9th. Gags Trophy throwing Michael is 7 times F1 World Champion, so he has a lot of trophies, when someone attacked him during a race, he thrown in him his cups. First time this gag used in MiniDrivers 2X06, where he thrown in Button his golden cup. Design history MichaelSchumacher1.jpg|2009 MichaelSchumacher2.jpg|2009 MichaelSchumacher5.jpg|2010 Gallery MichaelSchumacher3.jpg Category:Characters Category:F1 racers Category:F1 Champions